Until The Night (DTC)
by zitzi333
Summary: ¿Otra oportunidad de vivir?¿Cuál sería el costo? Petunia Dietrich tiene poder, dinero, influencias y un grupo de hombres que han optado por vivir de nuevo a cambio de protegerla y estar a su servicio. Ahora deberán protegerla de los enemigos, pero también de algunos que creían amigos. [Mal Summary, nueva historia. Lean y Review ;) ]
1. Prologo

- Until the night -

¿Te imaginas una segunda oportunidad de vivir? ¿Qué harías si una persona te diera de nuevo la vida? ¿Y si esa oportunidad tuviera un costo? ¿Qué tal si no regresaras como eras?

La familia Dietrich se ha caracterizado por ser, quizás, la familia más poderosa del planeta. Su compañía se ha colocado en el número uno dentro de ámbito de las armas militares y de la tecnología, pero no solo tiene sus negocios, también ha experimentado... con humanos. Reviviendo humanos y dotándolos de habilidades especiales con el fin de proteger de amenazas más aberrantes que ellos mismos.

Ahora solo queda una descendiente directa de la familia Dietrich y debe ser protegida de organizaciones y otros enemigos...

* * *

Hola. bueno este es mi tercer fic en esta página y es una idea que me vino un día jugando un Dress-Up xD . Por cierto gracias a la chica que hizo ese juego en DeviantArt que me inspiró. Esta historia será PxH , FxF y a ver que más sale... Espero les guste y le den un chance y subo pronto, solo que ahora me presionan porque terminó mi turno. Gracias!

xoxo


	2. Capítulo 1

0001 Reiniciar.

Todo estaba a oscuras, el ambiente líquido, extremidades entumecidas. No saber donde se encontraba o si quiera si era una realidad. Todo confuso. No sabia si estaba vivo, muerto o el momento exacto en el que comenzó a sentir. De repente la calma se va distorsionando, el líquido en el que al parecer estaba inmerso se iba drenando, comenzó a sentir como sus brazos y piernas comenzaban a enfriarse y colgar de su cuerpo. Su pecho comenzaba a inflarse cada vez más, señal de que sus pulmones funcionaban, entonces se dio cuenta de que había tenido algún aparato para respirar. ¿Respirar? ¿Como sabía eso? ¿En qué momento fue consciente de su cuerpo?

Abrió los ojos, cegándose por lo brillante de la habitación completamente blanca en la que se encontraba. Su cuerpo de poco a poco comenzaba a calentarse a pesar de encontrarse prácticamente desnudo. Solo una pieza cubría sus genitales. ¿Cómo sabía lo que era eso? ¿Porqué esas sensaciones raras? ¿Ha nacido o ha despertado de un sueño?

Tantas interrogantes hicieron que le doliera la cabeza pero al intentar masajearse las sienes da cuenta de que se encuentra en una especie de camilla y que no puede mover bien sus brazos, estos pesan y duelen. Volteó hacia un lado al escuchar un sonido mecánico y ve como de la orilla de la camilla sale una aguja insertándose en su muñeca. No duele el piquete pues sigue entumecido, pero el líquido amarillo que se va inyectando es caliente y hace que de poco a poco comience a despertar sus brazos. Le pareció hasta que su piel cambiaba de color a uno más apiñonado.

-"Sujeto Experimental 00435: Activado. Signos Vitales: Estables. Temperatura Corporal: 30° C. MCV: 0. Estado de conciencia: 5 "-

Escuchó una voz femenina, casi mecánica, pero esos datos no tenían coherencia para él. Solo sabía que tenía frío y una jaqueca terrible. Cuando al fin reaccionaron sus brazos pudo tocarse la cabeza, la sentía pesada y sus oídos aún zumbaban un poco. ¿En qué momento lo habían llevado a esa camilla? Más importante aún: ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Sintió un cosquilleo detrás de su cabeza, sintió como los pelillos de su nuca se erizaban y casi al instante de esa sensación, vio como se abría una especie de compuerta. Lo sorprendió puesto que no se notaban las orillas en ese cuarto blanco, pero lo que más lo desconcertó fueron las figuras que aparecieron en la habitación.

Una mujer, joven, ataviada completamente de negro, de tez blanca y sonrosada, con curvas discretas, de cabello celeste y largo hasta su cintura, pero lo que más destacaba era sus ojos, de un profundo verde y brillantes, y su belleza que lo dejó helado. Y a su lado, un hombre, más alto que ella, con el cabello naranja, de complexión fuerte pero delgada. Vestido igualmente de negro lo que lo hacía resaltar eran cuatro cosas: ojos de color fuego,con un extraño toque de negro y opacos; sus manos, vendadas y la izquierda un poco más deforme; una marca negra que cruzaba discretamente de su frente del lado superior derecho y bajaba hasta su mentón; pero lo que le dio escalofríos fue el aura que daba ese sujeto, como si estuviera listo a atacar.

La mujer tenía una carpeta metálica y se acercó a él. Lo observaba interesada pero sin mostrar emoción alguna. El estaba a la defensiva, no sabía quienes eran pero el sujeto detrás de la chica no le daba buena espina.

- Sujeto 00435. Activado hace aproximadamente treinta minutos.- habló la chica, cuya voz era como ella, suave y femenina. No pudo evitar quedarsele mirando por unos instantes.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Entiendes lo que digo?- Le preguntó.

- Sss-Si, entiendo. Me encuentro bien pero tengo algo de frío.- Le dijo sin quitarle la vista.

- Lo siento, debieron tenerte más cuidado.- Después de esto se acercó a la pared, donde habían unos paneles blancos. Tecleó en ellos (él no veía nada) y de repente salió un perchero, donde había ropa exclusivamente negra.

-Adelante, puedes escoger lo que gustes, todo está a tu medida, y no creo que tengas problemas con el color.- Le dió la espalda y no dudó en tomar una camiseta, unos pantalones y lo que creyó era un suéter con cuello alto. Unos calcetines que había en la parte de abajo y unos zapatos tenis.

La chica lo ignoraba por completo, en cambio miraba la carpeta y tecleaba en una tableta electrónica pequeña que él no había visto. El hombre extraño seguía parado en la entrada, solo mirando con escrutinio y él se sentía intimidado y un poco molesto debido a la actitud del recién llegado.

- Espero te sientas más cómodo así. De seguro tienes preguntas... te sugiero las hagas ahora, además tenemos que comprobar el nivel lingüístico que posees. Adelante. - digo la chica mirándolo de nuevo con un interés que lo hacía sentir extraño.

- ¿Donde estoy? ¿Cómo llegué aquí y qué hicieron?- digo con un poco de enfado pues el dolor punzante en su cabeza seguía.

- Te encuentras en una de las habitaciones de activación, te hemos "reiniciado" por así decirlo. El cómo llegaste prefiero omitirlo, es información que no creo te guste escuchar.-

- ¿Reiniciar? ¿Acaso soy una computadora?- el enfado se hacía más fuerte junto con el dolor de cabeza.

- Es una manera mas... sencilla de decir que te hemos revivido. Lo que te puedo decir es esto: Has muerto para el mundo, te hemos revivido y modificado para una misión, puedes tomar esto como una segunda oportunidad o solo dime que no quieres vivir y termino contigo.- Ahora era ella quien mostraba seriedad y frialdad en sus palabras.

- ¿Acaso te crees Dios? ¿Misión? ¡No soy un juguete o un soldadito que puedas manipular!- no entendía pero las palabras solo salían y el dolor era más fuerte, sentía como perdía los estribos aun y cuando la chica no había hecho nada.

- No soy Dios... pero me acerco. Y si, dije misión. Ahora eres de mi pertenencia, te guste o no. Yo en tu lugar cuidaba mis palabras, cualquier intento de ataque y no tendrás ni tiempo de acercarte a mi. Ahora mismo nos observan mis especialistas a través de un vidrio especial, en cuanto las cosas salgan mal te matan. Y no es suficiente tengo mi propia protección. - Volteó a ver al hombre de la puerta y solo sonrió.

Trató de tranquilizarse, no sería estúpido. Aún quedaban cosas por saber. No era conveniente y una parte de él lo sabía pero en su mente una voz decía todo lo contrario y eso lo asustaba.

- Tu nombre de ahora en adelante será Flippy R. Me presento: Mi nombre es Petunia Diectrich y soy tu superior. Podemos llevarnos bien o solamente desaparecerte. Hablaría más contigo pero creo que te he enfadado por hoy, así que será todo. Descuida, pronto vendrá uno de mis hombres a charlar contigo.-

Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes mirarlo de nuevo. Se cerró la compuerta y todo quedó en silencio.

-Flippy... ja!... ni que fuera su mascota...- El dolor disminuyó, lo agotó tanto que decidió sentarse en la camilla, cerrar los ojos y analizar todo. No entendía,entonces qué era él. ¿Humano, experimento, mutante, mascota? Todo era confuso, ahora a esperar respuestas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo con su característica voz masculina, mientras caminaba a su lado por el corredor.

- Si... siempre es difícil, compréndelo, además de que Sniffles nos dijo que lo más probable era que tuviera episodios así.-

- Es a lo que me refiero Petunia, ¿estás segura que quieres a alguien así? -

- Handy, deja de preocuparte tanto, tu no eres el que toma las decisiones, además tengo otros problemas más graves. No sé por que de repente esta preocupación por el sujeto nuevo, no es algo que no pueda manejar. Tu siempre me cuidas, ¿lo recuerdas?-

- Todos los días, te hice esa promesa. Para eso vivo.-

- Tampoco seas mártir.- Petunia le dirigió una sonrisa que lo alegró, aunque él no sonriera. Siempre estaría para ella, pero le daba miedo el sujeto recién liberado. Por lo menos esperaba, que no fuera un problema... sería de Cuddles.

* * *

Poquito porque me presionan pero espero les guste y comenten. :) Gracias Por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2

Ok, no lo puse antes, pero los nombres y alguna características de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Mondo Media. :) Solo soy una humilde fan con mucho tiempo libre. Comenten porfa D: cualquier critica... se que el summary es pesimo pero tengo ideas para esta historia... pero bueno, no me rindo, asi que aqui traigo otro cap. ;D

* * *

0002Reglas

Flippy al fin había logrado aclimatarse y a acostumbrarse a la intensidad de luz en ese lugar. Todo era demasiado nuevo, muy extraño, era como si hubiera dormido largo tiempo, pero no recordaba nada antes del sueño; o quizás era como si hubiese nacido, pero conocía el nombre de todas las cosas que veía, las reconocía, sabía para que eran. En pocas palabras no estaba "hueco".

Eso no era lo único que le perturbaba, también la extraña mujer con su guardia. Esa chica Petunia le había dejado una sensación desconocida, como si fuera al peligroso, pero atrayente. Flippy estaba sentado al borde de lo que era un catre, con su mirada sobre la nada. Atento en esas pensamientos pero también en su entorno. La pared grisácea y amplia frente al catre ocultaba un espejo doble, no era necesario ser un genio para saberlo, pero le desesperaba saberse observado.

Se escuchó de repente el sistema de la compuerta, lo que hizo que levantara la vista. Por un momento esperaba ver de nuevo a la peliazul, hasta él mismo se sorprendió ante tal hilo de pensamiento, pero no fue así. Ante él estaba un chico de cabellos rubios, contrario al otro sujeto este no tenía aquellas marcas visibles, era un poco más bajo pero seguía siendo de buena estatura. Igual que el otro sujeto y que él, vestía de negro, pero su vestimenta era algo más bien informal, con una chaqueta de cuero negra y zapatos tennis. Este mostraba una sonrisa sencilla y sus ojos eran de un extraño azul eléctrico. De ahí en más parecía ser un chico normal, y eso que Flippy no tenía referencias sobre como se ve un chico normal.

- ¿Quien eres? - preguntó en seguida al peliverde, no quería que ese extraño tomara las riendas de la situación como lo hizo Petunia. Luego se puso de pie, notando que en verdad era más alto que el chico.

- Mi nombre es Cuddles. Mucho gusto Flippy. La Srita. Dietrich me ha dejado como tu responsable. Seré tu acompañante de aquí hasta la mansión. Tomalo así como tu compañero de dormitorio y guía turístico. -

- Vaya compañero. No te ofendas, pero se ve que eres apenas un chico. No se que es en lo que podrías ayudarme. Ni siquiera sé lo que soy n lo que tengo que hacer y ahora vienes tu jugando conmigo al "hermano mayor" - al peliverde le comenzaba a doler de nuevo la cabeza, pero esta vez sentía como pulsaba.

-Tranquilo - le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - No tengo porque explicarte nada, es más, ni siquiera soy el más adecuado para hacerlo. Mi señorita me pidió que te llevara y es lo que planeo hacer. Eso o si lo prefieres pues, quédate aquí. Al cabo que estas habitaciones son terriblemente tranquilas... ¿Qué dices? ¿vienes o no?-

Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía razón. Un minuto más en ese lugar y la cabeza le explotaría o caería en la demencia, además tenía hambre y le gustaba la idea de por lo menos sentir una brisa en su rostro. Sin decir nada, ni darle la razón al pequeño se puso de pie. Apretó la mandíbula para no decir algo inadecuado o comentar que la sonrisa que mantenía era estúpida. Cuddles se dió la vuelta, apretó algunos botones del mismo panel y pasó como una tarjeta, abriéndose así la puerta. Salió el rubio y seguido de el Flippy. El corredor era extraño, largo, gris como salido de alguna película de suspenso. Las lamparas Led del techo le conferían un estilo perturbador. Fue siguiendo a Cuddles a paso normal. Había varias puertas ( o lo que pensó que eran puertas) y enseguida se le ocurrió: ¿y si había más "personas" como él en ese lugar? y luego una imagen de Petunia vestida como Dr. Frankestein pasó por su mente.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta negra. Cuddles le hizo señas para que se parara a su lado. Se abrió la puerta con otro código que colocó el rubio. Era una especie de ascensor. Entraron, pero era un lugar oscuro a penas se veía el panel con los números de los pisos. No se dió cuenta en que momento avanzaron y en el que se detuvieron, estaba absorto por los miles de pensamientos que oban y venían de su mente, además de creer haber escuchado una risilla.

Cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta quedó cegado ante la luz que había. Sus ojos se tardaron en acomodarse. Estaban en un brillante vestíbulo, con grandes ventanales. No tenía ni la más remota idea de la hora, pero era obviamente de día. No había ni una sola persona, solamente él y Cuddles.

- Se lo que se siente. Es asombroso ver un lugar tan iluminado por luz natural. Son las 8:00 de la mañana. Este es el vestíbulo de los laboratorios. No hay nadie porque es domingo. -

- "'¿Acaso este sujeto lee la mente?" -

- Algo así... ojala no pensaras tanto. Es como escuchar un panal de abejas. - dijo volteando a verlo dejando a Flippy sorprendido.

- ¿Como lo haces? ¡Como es que puedes leer mi mente! -

- Verás, cuando nos "reinician" nos modifican en algunos aspectos. Algunos tienen estas como "mutaciones" o cambios. Ni digas mutaciones porque solo harás enfurecer a los chicos... pero bueno, esto te lo explico mejor en el auto.-

Cuddles emprendió la marcha hacia las puertas de cristal, de nuevo con un código de acceso hizo que se abrieran. Flippy tuvo casi que correr para alcanzar al chico pero se detuvo cuando vio el paisaje. Justo enfrente del edificio había un lago y enorme, pensaría que era el mar si no fuera por las montañas a lo lejos. Todas las colinas estaban pintadas de un precioso verde ya algunas moteadas de colores vivaces y otras como con prados de lilas. Hasta ahora, era lo más hermoso que Flippy había visto y sentido, pues había una brisa fresca que combinaba bien con los rayos de sol. Definitivamente esto nunca lo había sentido.

- Vamos, mi señorita nos espera. Además seguirás viendo este paisaje, si así lo quieres. Te explico todo en el auto.-

Cuddles se aproximó a un auto, al parecer costoso y entró a la parte trasera, Flippy hizo lo mismo y en cuanto cerró la puerta el chofer emprendió camino.

- Ahora si, explícame todo esto.- dijo Flippy en cuanto el auto se puso en marcha.

- No soy el más apropiado, de hecho esto lo debería de decir la señorita, pero creo que no te vendrían mal algunas explicaciones. Tú y yo somos "reiniciados".

- ¿Eso que diablos quiere decir?-

- Morimos. De alguna manera fuimos elegidos para regresar. En ese lugar, los laboratorios, tienen todo lo necesario. Cuando alguen va a ser "reiniciado" se repara su cuerpo, depende de la muerte, se le revive por medio de algunas técnicas que ni yo se. Es por eso que tenemos marcas. Parte de las consecuencias de regresar son modificaciones en el cuerpo, como dije, algunas son claramente visibles, como lo viste en Handy.-

- ¿El tipo que entró con Petunia?

- No la llames tan confianzudamente, pero sí, ese mismo. Algunos otros como tu y yo son más... internas. No son mutaciones como tal, solo modificaciones a veces accidentales debido a que no es una fórmula exacta.

- ¿Cuántos hay?-

- Pues hasta ahora solo somos 8. Han habido más y han habido menos. Tenemos una misión, eso te lo dirán después.

- Esto es extraño, ¿para que quiere Ella un ejército de tipos revividos? No lo entiendo.-

- Hay razones para todo. Fuimos elegidos por algo, pero nadie sabe, está prohibido. Puede que tengamos familia, amigos, una vida, pero eso lo perdemos al momento de morir y ahora nuestra vida está dedicada a la familia Dietrich. Es una segunda oportunidad, un costo alto quizás pero una manera de seguir viviendo, velo como la inmortalidad.-

- Entonces tu lees la mente...me sorprende... pero sigo sin comprender.-

- No necesitas entenderlo del todo.- el rubio cruzó los brazos y miró un poco por la ventanilla.

- Pero apenas eres un chico... ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

- ¡Oye! Tengo 19 pero fui reiniciado antes que tu, así que tengo más experiencia. Contrario a los demás, yo sí cuerdo quien era, pero preferiría que eso quedara entre la señorita y yo. No tengo modificaciones extremas, puedo leer la mente y soy veloz cual conejo, de verdad so rápido.-

- Me pregunto que tendré yo. Solo quiero descansar, respirar y saber que es todo esto.- Flippy reclinó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. La jaqueca no había cedido y todo parecía un bizarro cuento. Solo quería dormir y no despertar, pero tenía que obtener respuestas.

-Descuida, lo sabrás pronto. Bueno, al parecer muy pronto porque hemos llegado. Te gustará la mansión. Si te pareció hermoso el paisaje espera a ver la propiedad.-

El auto giró a la izquierda y se detuvo un momento, luego se escuchó el sonido de una reja abriéndose. Después entró a un camino. Todo estaba arbolado, a lo lejos se veía el mismo lago, como era enorme no se podía decir que tanto habían viajado. Luego de la arboleda se empezaba a ver enormes jardines, con arbustos y árboles y enfrente una enorme mansión que podría compararse como un Versailles miniatura o más bien simple. Era magnífica y de color marfil. con una glorieta y una fuente sencilla, rodeada de flores bellas. La casa parecía antigua y tenía una pequeña escalinata frontal de piedra.

El auto se detuvo en esa glorieta, justo enfrente de la casa. Cuddles salió del automóvil y después Flippy. De nuevo sintió la brisa y por fin pudo respirar.


	4. Capítulo 3

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y a los que leen y no dejan comentarios, igual gracias. Espero les guste y espero seguirla como lo tengo en mi mente. Ahora veremos un poco más cerca. De nuevo, los nombres y algunas características de los personajes no son de mi propiedad, sino de Mondo Media. Prometo ir más rápido en la historia, pero siento que no se me entiende. :) Sigan leyendo, recomiendenlo.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

0003Reglas.

¿Han tenido esa sensación de "estoy en casa" aun y cuando están en un lugar completamente nuevo? Sentido de "Pertenezco Aqui". Eso tiene Flippy ahora. Era extraño, pero en cierta forma daba consuelo ante su situación. "Me siento como en casa" pensó, aunque en sí no sabía lo que era sentirse en casa. Mientras tenía estas turbulentas sensaciones, comenzó a admirar la belleza del lugar. El rubio tenía razón, era más bello que donde estaban los laboratorios. Aquella casa era digna de ser llamada palacio.

- Te lo dije... es hermosa. Se llama Château Dieder. Pertenece a la familia Dietrich desde quien sabe cuando. Quizás la construyeron los antecesores de mi señorita, cuando aún pertenecían a la realeza. Pero es hermosa, pacífica y de seguro te gustara. Vamos entrando que tengo hambre y deben de estar esperándonos.-

Cuddles de nuevo se adelantó y Flippy de nuevo lo iba siguiendo. Al llegar a la puerta fueron recibidos por un mayordomo de semblante estricto. Le dirigió una reverencia a Cuddles, pero solo una mirada amenazante a Flippy. El recibidor era igualmente bello al exterior de la casa. En tonos beige y blancos era como si estuvieran dentro de un museo antiguo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una habitación, estaba cerrada por dos puertas enormes y de color arena. Todo estaba revestido por tapices sencillos y piezas antiguas de arte y de armaduras. Cuddles llamó dos veces a la puerta, se detuvo un poco y entró. Flippy se sorprendió de que no esperara respuesta, pero luego recordó el poder especial del rubio, de seguro lo escuchó en su mente.

Dentro de la habitación los colores eran distintos. Ahora eran en tonos verdosos. Si no fuera por la luz natural que entraba por el gran ventanal, esa habitación habría sido tenebrosa. Era como una sala de estar, con sillones mullidos, estantes llenos de libros y de nuevo, cuadros y esculturas sencillas, pero de buen gusto y que iban en armonía con la habitación. Más que la decoración o el hermoso jardín de rosas que se asomaba por el ventanal, lo que llamó la atención de Flippy fue la figura que estaba justo delante de la ventana. Era de nuevo Petunia, pero ahora lucía diferente. Quizás fuera que no iba completamente de negro, o que él no estaba recién despertado y en ropa interior o quizás todo lo sucedido había pasado tan de repente que no había tenido tiempo de observarla.

Petunia ahora lucía una blusa campirana y blanca, sencilla y elegante, holgada de los hombros y con mangas amplias, unos jeans negros y zapatillas planas, el cabello apenas sujeto por un listón blanco que dejaban mechones al aire. Estaba de perfil, lo que dejaba ver su silueta delgada, pero proporcionada. Delicadamente sostenía una taza de porcelana con una mano y con la otra el platillo que hacía juego. Sus ojos verdes e hipnóticos lo vieron. De repente se sintió algo incómodo a pesar de que era una mirada sin otra intención más que la de ver al que llegaba.

Esa imagen de Petunia hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera por las otras figuras que estaban con ella en ese cuarto. Por un lado estaba, mirando hacia afuera, Handy. Ahora Flippy lo miraba bien. Era alto, no fornido pero con músculos. Estos se veían después de una playera negra no muy suelta, jeans oscuros y zapatos tennis del mismo color completaban su vestimenta. Entonces el peliverde notó algo que antes no podía por la chaqueta que los cubría. Handy tenía completamente vendados los brazos, el derecho desde la muñeca hasta los codos y la izquierda igual, pero abarcaba la mano, sin embargo esta parecía un poco más gruesa que la otra. De seguro era la mutación que había mencionado Cuddles. Handy se volteó en cuanto entraron y le volvió a dirigir una mirada penetrante con esos ojos en llamas.

La otra persona estaba cómodamente tendida en el sofá. Su cabello era de un azul más claro que el de Petunia, con músculos, igual que Handy, pero este sujeto vestía de playera azul y los jeans negros, tennis azules y los brazos puestos detrás de la cabeza. Lo más extraño era lo que tenía en su cara: Una cinta roja que solo dejaba ver sus ojos celestes.

- Mi señorita - dijo Cuddles haciendo una pequeña reverencia, llevándose la mano izquierda sobre su pecho. - Todo ha salido como lo has pedido. Se encuentra sano y salvo.-

Petunia dejó la tacita en la mesa que estaba detrás del sofá y se fue acercando a los recién llegados.

- Gracias Cuddles, sabía que eras el indicado para traerlo. - Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa al rubio y Flippy pudo notar que este se ruborizaba un poco. - Buenos Días Flippy, espero hayas descansado bien estos dos días. Perdona no haber ido yo, pero sentía más apropiado que fuera uno de mis guardianes.- Le miró y por un momento juraría que le había pasado lo mismo que a Cuddles. Esperó que no fuera así, pues los otros tres sujetos no le quitaban la mirada de encima.

- Gra... gracias. He estado bien. Solo con jaquecas recurrentes, pero estaré bien, o eso espero.-

- ¿Jaquecas? ¿Son seguidas, intensas? - Flippy pudo notar como un pequeño brillo de preocupación en esos ojos verdes.

- Algunas veces, si. Intensas... también.-

- Necesito que le revisen en cuanto antes. Splendid, en cuanto terminemos el desayuno quiero que traigas a Rott.- dijo calmadamente mirando al chico del sofá.

- Como me ordenes mi señorita.- Dijo sonriendo el chico. ¿Qué efecto tenía esta chica? Incluyéndolo, al parecer hacía que todos se rindieran a sus pies.

- Bien. De seguro tienes un preguntas que hacerme, en parte estos días te los he dado "libres" para que reflexionaras lo sucedido. Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta y te la responderé. - Se dirigió de nuevo hasta la mesita y volvió a tomar su taza. Cuddles pasó a sentarse junto al tal Splendid. Petunia le hizo señas para que también tomara asiento en otro sillón mientras le miraba detenidamente. Flippy comenzaba de nuevo con los dolores y ahora una vocesilla que susurraba algo sin sentido dentro de su cabeza.

- No entiendo nada de esto. Apenas me han dicho algunas cosas pero...-

- Tenías que ser tu, ¿ verdad conejillo? No puedes mantener tu boca un poco cerrada, se supone que debías esperar.- dijo Splendid mirando irritado a Cuddles.

- Mira, en primer lugar la señorita Petunia me lo pidió a mi. Segundo, yo sé qué era prudente comentarle a Flippy y qué no, no iba a engañarlo ni ha ocultarle algo. -

- Dejen de pelear. - dictó Petunia, quien lo había hecho con una voz serena y sin levantarla, luego cerró los ojos y volvió a beber de su taza. - Splendid: yo fuí la que le dio autorización a Cuddles de contarle a Flippy. Así que no es asunto tuyo. Saben bien que detesto que peleen. En cuanto a ti, Flippy, dime ahora tus dudas y se serás parte de lo que se te ha destinado.- levantó la mirada de nuevo a Flippy, pero ahora era más siniestra, con un brillo extraño.

- Necesito saber de que va todo esto.-

- Es sencillo. Eras un guerrero ejemplar, inigualable en todos los sentidos. Tuviste una muerte terrible y como en esta vida es válido rescatar lo rescatable, pues te devolvimos la vida. Ahora eres formas parte de mi equipo. Esto se hace en mi familia desde hace 100 años. Primero como beneficios militares y después algo más "altruista". Verás, hay grupos y sociedades que comienzan guerras sin sentido, no las guerras que todos conocemos, sino unas silenciosas, donde inocentes y personas ajenas son el blanco perfecto. -

Petunia volvió a tomar un sorbo de té, mientras los chicos presentes solo mantenían una postura silenciosa y formal.

- En este momento todos corremos peligro. Hay un grupo llamado "White Tigers", al principio solo era un grupo de sujetos con demasiado dinero y muchas pretensiones, pero quisieron más. Creemos que están planeando algún tipo de ataque biológico, están experimentando con humanos y me temo que la situación empeore. Es por eso que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.-

- Entiendo... quieres que seamos tus peones, ¡¿verdad perra?!- en ese momento los ojos verdes de Flippy se habían modificado a un color ámbar, profundizando su mirada a una llena de cólera.

En unos segundos Flippy estaba avalanzándoce hacia Petunia con total agresividad pero había sido detenido por Handy quien le dió un puñetazo en la cara que dolió como si hubieran sido navajas. En ese momento, Flippy vio como de entre las vedas salían unas especies de escamas o púas negras y que la mirada del pelinaranja se había oscurecido. En el piso, Flippy regresó a la tranquilidad, sangraba de la mejilla, pero no era de preocuparse. Sin embargo estaba conmocionado. Tenía los ojos abiertos totalmente. Miró a Petunia, él estaba casi a sus pies pero ella no se había inmutado.

- Jajaja. Perfecto. Tal y como nos dijo Rott y Blau. Tienes una segunda personalidad. Debo admitir que me has sorprendido, eres el primero en 50 años que regresa con ese detalle. Hasta tus ojos cambian. Definitivamente Rott tendrá que trabajar contigo. - Petunia cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y tenía una sonrisa angelical, como una niña que recibe una preciosa muñeca. - Además eres consciente de lo que hace tu otro lado. Estoy segura que por eso es que tienes esos dolores de cabeza.-

- ¿Otro yo? ¡No quiero vivir asi! Tener miedo de que explotar o de no poder controlar.-

- Descuida. Todo se aprende. - dijo por fin Handy con una voz profunda y serena.

- Estarás rodeado de gente que te apoyará. ¿Acaso prefieres morir?- Petunia volvía a tener ese brillo sombrío en sus ojos.

- No lo sé...-

-Entonces no tengo opción. . suspiró cerrando un poco esas lagunas que tenía por ojos. - Te daré solo una semana. Si no te sientes cómodo, no aceptas esto que te ofrezco ni haces tu mayor esfuerzo por dominarte, entonces tendré que anularte.-

- Creí que no querías perderme. - dijo Flippy levantándose lentamente sin quitarle la mirada.

- Exactamente. Por eso te doy una oportunidad que solo doy en una de miles. Estarás con la Dra. Rott. Mientras tanto, te quedarás aquí, bajo el cuidado de la casa. El que se hará responsable será Splendid.-

- ¿Yo? - dijo por fin el peliazul, algo sorprendido. - Señorita, con todo respeto, no soy el más apto para...-

- Splendid... ¿acaso te estas oponiendo a un deseo mío?- dijo Petunia, mirándolo fuertemente.

- No. Mi señorita, tus deseos son mis obligaciones. -

- Perfecto. Entonces confiaré en ti. - Una sonrisa pequeña bastó para que Splendid tuviera un pequeño sonrojo. Defintivamente, pensó Flippy, esta chica es especial. No sabía si temerle... o adorarle.

- Antes que nada necesitamos reglas. 1°: No podrás dejar la propiedad a menos que yo te de el permiso. Estamos en un terreno amplio, no creo que te sientas encerrado. 2°: Cualquier cosa que necesites me la puedes pedir. Esto no es una dictadura. 3°:Pido completa fidelidad, respeto a los demás y educación. El que hayan regresado no significa que sean animales. 4°: En este caso te quedarás en la misma habitación que Splendid. Todo está listo, no tengas reparos en pedir al servicio lo que necesites. Ropa, alimento, algún gusto solo dilo y será tuyo. Excepto quizá, compañía femenina. Eso es otro tema, pero por ahora está prohibido. y por último y en 5° : Irás a todas las pruebas que te diga, empezarás con Rott. La verás mañana. Por ahora... ¿les parece que pasemos a desayunar? - De nuevo Petunia puso esa sonrisa que lo hizo temblar.

- Por cierto, así conocerás al resto de la "familia". Pasemos, ahora estamos completos.- Salió de la habitación. Seguida por los chicos dejando a Splendid solo con Flippy.

- Parece que intentaste agredirle. Si yo fuera tu seguiría las reglas, en serio no querrás que sea la señorita quien te anule. -

Ahora comienza otra vida y un tiempo límite. Vivir, morir, obedecer...


	5. Capítulo 4

Muchas gracias de nuevo por tomarse un tiempo para leer. Espero tener más reviews :D eso anima a cualquiera. Tengo un detallito que se me fue en el cap pasado, espero nadie lo hubiera notado xDD seré mas cuidadosa.

De nuevo, los personajes, o sus nombres y algunas características no son de mi propiedad, sino de Mondo Media.

Gracias por leer.

* * *

0004Reconocimiento

Era de esperar que el comedor fuese amplio y contrario a la sala donde había casi explotado, este lugar era de colores claros, amplios ventanales que dejaban ver parte de otros hermosos jardines traseros y cercanamente una fuentesilla pequeña con flores azules por doquier. El comedor era de un color roble al igual que las sillas, hermoso y elegante, las paredes de un tono beige y tranquilo. Una mesa a lado de la pared con flores frescas y todo listo para un desayuno completo.

Claro que no fue precisamente la decoración lo que llamó la atención de Flippy, sino todos los ojos que se posaron en él cuando entró al comedor. Entró primero Petunia, seguida de sus escoltas. En ese momento se pusieron de pie 5 hombres, o eso creía ver Flippy. Todos se colocaron como si recibiesen a una reina, callados y de manera respetuosa. Petunia dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que al parecer era suficiente para hacer que se alegraran algunos de los presentes.

Petunia se acomodó en la silla principal del comedor, no era de esperarse otro lugar para ella. A su derecha se colocó Handy y a la izquierda Splendid. Todavía nadie se sentaba, hasta que ella lo hizo primero, haciéndoles la invitación con un ligero movimiento de su mentón. Casi mecánicamente todos se sentaron, hsta Flippy.

- Buenos días a todos. Me alegra que podamos estar juntos esta mañana pues tenemos a un nuevo miembro de este grupo. Les presento a Flippy, fue reiniciado hace unos días y desde ahora estará viviendo con nosotros aqui. No hace falta que les pida la mayor cordialidad posible. Lo último que quiero es enterarme de peleas de nuevo. Splendid es quien se hará cargo de él, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás no harán nada. Les pido que hagan de su estancia algo agradable. Después de todo creo que estoy con caballeros.-

¿Como lo lograba? Era algo mágico. Como una hechicera y ellos sus sirvientes. Aunque si lo pensaban fríamente así era. Ella era una pequeña reina y los nueve hombres presentes le rendían culto, atentos a cualquier orden. Las miradas de los presentes eran a diferentes sentidos, algunos la miraban, otros miraban sus propias manos que mantenían cruzadas debajo de la barbilla y unos más miraban a Flippy.

- Perdonen... que descortés. - sonrió de lado - Flippy, quiero presentarte a estos caballeros.- Señaló al que estaba más cerca de él, del lado izquierdo de la mesa. - Él se llama Pop, uno de mis más veteranos. - Flippy vio a un hombre algo robusto, su mirada marcaba más edad y sabiduría y mostraba cierta tristeza. Tenía una barba creciente y su cabello era de un color castaño rojizo, sus ojos de un maple y las marcas que al parecer todos tenían iban tenues desde abajo de su mentón hasta perderse en su sudadera roja.

- Luego está Toothy, uno de mis más jóvenes. - A lado de Pop, se encontraba un joven con el cabello violeta y ía de la misma edad que Cuddles, solo que se veía más alto. Los ojos azules y claros le dirigieron una mirada extraña. En este chico las marcas solo estaban en sus brazos y formaban intrincadas curvas. Como si fuesen un tatuaje. Flippy se preguntó como eran las suyas. Había tenido tanto frío en esa habitación que no se dio cuenta de sus marcas, le importaba más taparse con algo de ropa.

- Ya conoces a Splendid y Cuddles, pero enfrente de ti están Russell y Mole... - Señaló a un sujeto con la barba igualmente crecida y de cabellos azul-verdoso, largos y un parche cubriendo su ojo derecho. Parte de la marca llegaba a su ojo tapado. El otro sujeto también tenía un problema similar, usaba anteojos negros, tenía cabellos morados y cortos y un rostro apacible. Cuando Petunia dijo su nombre solamente dejó la taza de la que bebía sobre la mesa. Sin más, mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo.

- Igual, a su lado, está Splendont.- Casi pasando por desapercibido estaba un chico muy parecido a Splendid, pero este tenía los cabellos rojos y una mirada tenebrosa. Solamente le miró desafiante y volvió a ignorar todo a su alrededor.

- Ya conoces a Handy. Si se necesita algo y no me encuentro presente, entonces dirígete a él. Bueno, una vez hechas estas presentaciones debemos empezar a desayunar.- en ese momento entró un hombre alto y con el cabello azul, no tenía marcas aparentes y estaba vestido completamente de negro, pero más formal. - Casi lo olvido, Lumpy es quien lleva en funcionamiento esta casa. Es como un mayordomo, aunque detesto esta palabra.-

- Señorita Dietrich, no tiene que preocuparse, esa es mi labor de todas formas. Es un honor que me tome en cuenta..- Luego miró a Flippy e inclinó su cabeza como en forma de revrencia - Mucho gusto joven. No dude en acercarse si necesita algo.-

- Lumpy quisiera que llevaras a Flippy a su habitación terminando el desayuno, claro. A los demás les pido verlos en la biblioteca. Si nadie tiene que agregar algo, entonces comencemos.-

El desayuno pasó tranquilamente. Durante ese tiempo Flippy pudo conocer un poco más acerca de su situación y de quien ahora pertenecía.

Todo había comenzado desde la segunda guerra mundial. La familia Dietrich era descendiente de la última monarquía alemana, así que sin muchas mezclas habían logrado tener su linaje casi puro. El bisabuelo de Petunia había sido un científico notable, que debido a su inteligencia y experimentos médicos fue reclutado por los nazis. Así comenzó todo. A pesar de tener asegurada una fortuna, fue la curiosidad y el gusto por la ciencia lo que hizo que Dietrich se uniera. No tenía los ideales nazis, pero sí la ilusión de una raza perfecta y por ello no dudo nunca en experimentar con humanos, aprovechando las tecnologías que le brindaban. Así fue que pasaron por sus manos cientos de personas hasta que logró una forma de volver a la vida.

- Como si fuera un Frankenstein moderno. Primero vivían unas horas, apenas vivían. Luego fueron periodos más largos. Al final los soldados que morían podían devolverse a la vida, a consecuencia del proceso sufrían mutaciones. Algunos con graves deformidades que simplemente terminaban con su vida, otros lograban progresar, pero siempre sucumbían. Al finalizar querían arrestar a mi bisabuelo, pero logró la amnistía por parte de los americanos, siempre y cuando se aliara con ellos e hiciera los mismos trabajos pero a favor de los aliados. Así los más preciados miembros del ejército, la armada o la policía volvían a cumplir funciones, aún mejor que antes. Mi abuelo logró la mejoría de la técnica y mi padre una disminución de las secuelas. Básicamente esa es la historia. - finalizó Petunia mientras los demás chicos solamente miraban entre ellos.

- ¿Porqué no recuerdo nada?- preguntó finalmente Flippy - Se supone que entonces tuve una vida, pero por aluna razón no logro recordar nada de ella, ni siquiera cuál era mi nombre. Formé parte de algo importante y por ello me escogiste.

- Exactamente. Verás, tus conocimientos y habilidades, incluso tu personalidad no fue modificada en lo absoluto. Solamente borramos tus recuerdos, tus memorias. Es por esto que puedes saber cosas, más no quien eras. Imagina que fueras ahora con tu familia, por poner un ejemplo, ¿Como crees que reaccionarían si se supone que has muerto?-

Silencio... solamente Pop había detenido su respiración un momento. Tenía razón. Era algo ilógico y hasta tenebroso.

- Así mismo... Bueno, les pido nos reunamos en la biblioteca. Luego hablaremos más Flippy, por ahora...-

En ese momento entró Lumpy con un semblante preocupado y casi corriendo.

- Señorita, lamento interrumpir pero..-

- ¿Ahora que pasa?- dijo un poco irritada y en voz baja Petunia.

- Me han llamado de los laboratorios, Señorita, fueron atacados...- Lumpy mostraba pánico en su rostro.

- ¿atacados? - sorprendida se levantó de su silla, mientras los demás abrían sus ojos sorprendidos, mientras Handy y Splendid se ponían de pie de nuevo.

- Han informado, al parecer, hace unos 40 minutos fueron atacados, entraron unos sujetos encapuchados y han abierto fuego. Y...-

- Hubo muertos... ¿cierto? - Petunia cambio su expresión a una de completa serenidad.

- Si... algunas personas en la recepción y... Grun.-

- Handy, ve inmediatamente junto con Russell a D.C.M. Busquen lo que sea, revisa las cámaras, quiero todo detallado, ¿me oyen?-

- Claro, como ordenes.- los mencionados salieron en seguida. Los demás, contrario a Petunia, se mostraban preocupados.

- No creo que Nutty haya muerto, ¿Se llevaron a alguien?- Petunia comenzó a caminar mientras los demás, incluso Flippy se colocaban de pie.

- No señorita, Rott y Blau estan a salvo.-

- Mole, ve por ellos. Acompáñalo Pop. Splendid ven conmigo, creo saber quienes fueron. Cuddles y Toothy se quedan con Flippy. No quiero que nadie se quede sin hacer nada.- Petunia salió con paso firme y furiosa y Splendid se acercó a Flippy y le golpeó el hombro.

-Ahora si, te tocó un día difícil, nuevo.- dijo Splendid mientras salía tras Petunia.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**Miles de gracias por sus comentarios. He intentado contestar algunos de ellos. Aunque son poquitos me animan mucho a seguir, igualmente los que se toman su tiempo para leer. ¿Les gusta? ¿No va muy lento o muy rápido? :3 quiero saber sus opiniones. De nuevo: Los nombres no me pertenecen así como algunas características. Son propiedad de Mondo Media y cualquier parecido con la realidad, esta u otra, es mera y pura coincidencia. :9 Nos leemos en los Reviews.**_

* * *

**005 Rotos.**

Petunia Dietrich podía ser muchas cosas. Le habían dicho de todas las maneras posibles, desde que era una perra hasta una reina. De obstinada a genio, de hermosa a arpía. Igualmente había hecho muchas cosas, de la mayoría se sentía orgullosa, de otras vivía con ello. Pero si había algo que le disgustaba era perder vidas. Ahora estaba aquí, en su biblioteca, esperando noticias de Handy y Russell que habían ido a ver los daños,mientras Mole y Pop había ido a buscar a su equipo. En parte se sentía impotente pero por otro Handy no le hubiera dejado ir, por su seguridad. Se suponía que esa mañana era Ella quien iría personalmente por Flippy a D.C.M. Lab., luego se quedaría en las oficinas para charlar con Rott y Blau sobre los próximos estudios. De algún modo había cambiado de parecer, su intuición la llevó a pedirle a Cuddles que fuera antes y quedarse esa mañana junto a los chicos.

Mirando detenidamente la ventana, mordiendo su nudillo, siendo observada por Splendont y Splendid, los nervios le comían. Se sentía orgullosa de ser una mujer fuerte y serena, pero esta vez no podía del todo pues había muerto Grun. Nutty Grun era uno de sus científicos más brillantes. Si bien tenía problemas de adicción a los dulces, era un hombre inteligente que se había encargado de la estadía de varios de los chicos, incluido Flippy. Una pérdida es una pérdida y más si es de un amigo, un compañero.

- Mi señorita, no debes preocuparte. De seguro que Rott y Blau están bien.- dijo Splendid acercándose a Petunia por la espalda.

- No son tontos. Esos cerebritos están vivos, no creo que hayan sido tan idiotas como para haber muerto.- dijo Splendont sentado en una de las silla frente al escritorio de Petunia, ella estando atrás los ignoró, contemplando todavía la ventana.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué atacar los laboratorios si ahí no hay nada de valor. Bueno, si... pero es imposible acceder a las cámaras sin el equipo necesario. Es algo impenetrable, no vale las vidas humanas.-

- ¿No es obvio? querían al nuevo, a Flippy. ¿Porqué mas atacan justo el mismo día en que es liberado? o mejor aún.. te buscaban... ¿no es así señorita Petunia? es lo que estás pensando.-

- ¿Qué no es Cuddles el que lee la mente?- dijo la peliazul sin verle.

- Eres muy fácil de leer mi señorita.-

- ¿Porqué quisieran a ese Flippy, de todas formas?- preguntó Splendid con un tono de celos en su voz, como desviando la conversación.

- Es por su cualidad. Ya lo viste Did... tiene una segunda mente y esta es más sanguinaria mientras la otra, la que tiene ahora, es más analítica. Pero no soy estúpida, sé que venían por mi... sé quien fue... -

El recibidor que era inmaculado hace unas horas, ahora estaba pintado de rojo, con las ventanas rotas, cristales por el piso, marcas de fuego y cuerpos alrededor. Fácilmente era una decena que habían perdido sus vidas de forma violenta. No había marcas de armas si no de cortes en sus cuerpos. Los agentes ya habían llegado. No es que Dietrich Techno Company fuese una organización secreta, de hecho era conocida, más no sus "hombres especiales".

Para la gente de afuera, Dietrich Techno Company no era más que una super compañía multinacional establecida en Alemania que abarcaba tecnología militar, médica y de informática. Igual que parte de su empresa, Dietrich Center Medical, laboratorios especializados en la investigación de nuevas enfermedades y sus vacunas. Ahora se tomaba el ataque como un atentado hacia el centro, como si fuesen de terroristas. La policía y los agentes presentes saben que la familia Dietrich es poderosa, por lo que no les sorprende la presencia de los dos hombres que entran a la escena del crimen. Sin preguntar y sin pedir permiso entran, Handy observando todo alrededor y Pop haciendo preguntas a los policías.

Handy ha estado presente durante casi toda la vida de Petunia. Sabe que ahora debe de sentirse impotente y sabe que es capaz de venir hasta aquí. Es por ello que quiere regresar lo más pronto posible con Ella. Observa como se llevan los cuerpos en las camillas, algunos están irreconocibles. Busca con la mirada indicios de los que hicieron esto y al no encontrar se dirige a los guardias de D.C.M. Nadie se opone a darle copia de las cintas de seguridad, pero por ahora el equipo esta en tan mal estado que guarda la memoria extraible en su bolsillo, es más prudente que Petunia lo veo por sus ojos.

-Handy..- Russell se acercó a él para apartarlo de con los guardias para que fuesen atendidos por la ambulancia, así podrían hablar con más privacidad. - Según me dijeron los agentes, creen que fue un ataque terrorista. Pero no hay testigos, los sobrevivientes se encontraban en la parte de los subterráneos, dieron la alarma antes de que pudieran bajar. Como pensamos, destruyeron las oficinas, obviamente buscaban a la señorita y algún archivo.-

- ¿Donde están Mole y Pop con el resto del personal?- dijo Handy bajando más la voz para no ser escuchados.

- Están abajo, ya suben. La policía cree que se escondieron es un "cuarto del pánico" al escuchar la alarma.-

- No es seguro estar aqui. Asegúrense de que el personal salga ileso y que se los lleven a un lugar seguro. No buscaban a nadie ajeno, esto es personal. Saben que así pueden afectarla.-

- De acuerdo...Ahí vienen, yo me encargo, aparta a Rott y Blau.-

Saliendo de uno de los elevadores y acompañados por Mole y Pop, estaban los doctores y el resto del personal. Temerosos y algunos con lágrimas en cuanto vieron el desastre del recibidor, compañeros cubiertos por sábanas, cristales por doquier, estallidos.

Handy pudo ver a los doctores sanos y salvos y eso era un alivio, pues significaba que Petunia estaría más tranquila. Ataviados en batas inmaculadas y con algunos documentos en sus manos estaban Flaky Rott y Sniffles Blau.

Flaky Rott era una menuda mujer de cabellos rojos y largos, atados torpemente por una cintilla. Bajita y vestida con un sueter y unos jeans ajustados no mostraba mucho su figura y menos con esa bata. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas y su cara roja e hinchada por el llanto. Handy sabía que era muy sensible y temerosa, pero a la vez brillante. Por otro lado Sniffles Blau era alto, de cabellos azules y ojos marinos, con lentes cuadrados ante ellos. Delgado y con clara pinta de científico Sniflles se mostraba más tranquilo, aunque no sin menos miedo, más bien tristeza en su rostro. Se quitó los lentes un momento y se frotó el puente de su nariz. Handy se acercó hasta ellos, sin perder la vista a Pop para que se asegurara que los demás salían sin contratiempos.

- Es bueno verte Handy.- dijo Sniffles colocándose de nuevo sus lentes. - Pero me temo que significa que estamos en una situación algo precaria, ¿no es así?-

- Eso me temo Sniffles. Petunia me ha pedido llevarlos con ella de inmediato, teme por su seguridad.-

- Lo sé. Vimos el cuerpo... es decir... Nutty... no debía... así no.- no pudo completar la frase el peliazul. Con solo recordar como su camarada era arrebatado de su vida.

- Le perforaron el corazón. ¿irónico no crees? No dejé de decirle ni un solo día que tanta cantidad de sacarosa y dulces terminaría por pararle su corazón o que se le haría un boquete en él. - dio una risa cínica, pero con una lástima que hasta a Handy conmovió.

- Suele suceder. Rott... ¿estas bien?- Handy miró a la chica que estaba con sus brazo cruzados sobre su pecho, pegando para sí las carpetas que llevaba.

- S-si... estoy bien... ¿t-te-te importaría sacarnos de aqui? Ve-er todo esto me-me pone nerviosa.-

- De acuerdo. La señorita Dietrich me ha pedido que los lleve conmigo, con nosotros estarán más a salvo que en otro lugar. Mole, llévatelos cuanto antes, pero sean discretos.

Era hora de solucionar todo esto, como siempre le tocaba arreglar todo, pero lo haría con mucho gusto con tal de que que cierta persona no tuviera más problemas.

- Detesto cuando la señorita no nos llama. No te ofendas Flippy, pero es que siempre es lo mismo. Prefiere mandar a los demás y contarles a ellos.- dijo Toothy refunfuñando mientras ayudaba a acomodar la cómoda en otro sitio para que Splendid y Flippy tuvieran más espacio en la habitación. Esta era grande, al parecer todas las habitaciones de la casa, pero aquí se sentía distinto. A pesar de que compartiría habitación con Splendidad hasta que se cumpliera el plazo no parecía reducido el espacio.

- No te preocupes... vaya que eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.- dijo Flippy tratando de cambiar la conversación.

- Algo así. Aunque el verdadero fuerte es Splendid. Yo digamos que tengo cualidades más sencillas. Por ejemplo, mis ojos son más sensibles en la noche. -

- He querido preguntar, pero temo que ya he hecho muchas preguntas por hoy...- dijo el peliverde acomodando la ropa entregada por Lumpy dentro de la cómoda.

- No, adelante. Es normal. Deberías haberme visto a mi. Estoy seguro que Handy quería meterme plomo por el trasero de tanto fastidiar a la señorita. - sonriendo Toothy lo animaba mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

- Ni siquiera se como decirlo... las marcas...-

- Ahhhh es eso. Pues bueno, las mías son más claras. - dijo subiéndose las mangas de su notó que estas eran de un color negro pero más pálido. - Todos las tenemos diferentes, Handy por ejemplo, parecen un dibujo intrincado y son fuertes. Las de Russell son las más notorias y Splendont las tiene rojas. Aparecen cuando nos inyectan la solución. Como viaja por las venas las van cambiando. Todos reaccionamos diferente ante la solución, es por ello que varía el color y las formas. Tú también tienes.- Toothy le señaló el espejo que estaba en el armario grande de nogal.

Flippy se acercó, era la primera vez que se vería. Se quitó la chamarra negra que se había puesto por primera vez. Luego se retiró la playera y vio su torso desnudo. Tenía músculos, lo había notado, bien formados, pero lo que lo que le llamó la atención fue serie de cicatrices rugosas que surcaban su abdomen, muchos cortes que hacían líneas cortas y blancas al igual que una marca roja en línea que estaba en su pelvis. Sus marcas eran de color negro, iban formando curvas y líneas como un tatuaje tribal, delgados trazos que iban subiendo por su costado izquierdo hasta llegar a su cuello. Levantó un poco de su cabello y vio la continuación hasta que le perdió la vista pues pasaba por detrás de su nuca hasta regresar por encima de su pómulo donde acaba en una punta fina, imperceptible.

- Esto es extraño. Tengo un cuerpo que no conozco.-

- Descuida. La srita. ha dicho que Rott se encargará de ti. En parte tienes suerte, es bonita pero un poco desarreglada. Claro que... nadie es tan bonita como la srita.- dijo Toothy con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La escena era clara. Se podía ver todo el recibidor con ayuda de la cámara 360°. Una de las muchas funcionalidades que la empresa había colocado en el recibidor. A Petunia le daba pesar que se usara para esclarecer un homicidio en vez de un robo.

En la pantalla se podían ver entrar a las personas al centro, adelantando el video se veían llegar a los doctores y laboratoristas que que recién llegaban. Pasó Flaky, con paso tímido atravesando el recibidor. Luego Sniffles algo apurado, de seguro iba tarde.

Mole adelantó la grabación hasta que llegó a la parte del video que correspondía a las 9:40 am. Se veía a Nutty, ya con su bata puesta y revisando unos papeles mientras terminaba de comer una barra de chocolate, estaba cerca de la puerta del ascensor que llevaba a los pisos inferiores. Nutty era un joven de unos 28 años, alto y delgado, para ser un amante de los dulces, era la envidia de las chicas pues apenas y tenia grasa en en su cuerpo. Su cabello era verde claro y alborotado y siempre tenía una mente hiperactiva pero no muy atenta. Aún así era un gran científico que había colaborada con la elaboración de medicamentos y nuevas tecnologías en pro de la salud alimentaria. Era él quien se encargaba de algunos de los sujetos experimentales que seguían bajo resguardo. No eran muchos pero de vital importancia. Fue Nutty, por ejmplo, quien llevaba el caso clínico de Flippy.

Nutty Grun terminó su barra, guardando la envoltura en uno de los bolsillos de su bata. Al mismo tiempo revisaba una de las carpetas que contenía de seguro algunos de sus casos. Algunas personas pasaban a su lado, otras lo saludaban. Estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor cuando una camioneta negra paró fuera del centro y de la que salieron un grupo de tres sujetos vestido de negro, encapuchados, entraron sin armas y rápidamente, solamente con mirar al guardia este cayó al suelo como congelado. Se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Nutty. Este se dió cuenta y rápidamente empujó a algunas personas hacia al ascensor para luego meter un código y cerrar la puerta.

En seguida los sujetos solamente levantaron las manos y bolas de fuego empezaron a golpear los cristales y las paredes haciéndolos quebrar. Los otros dos comenzaron a estrellas a las personas presentes y a dispararles con armas que sacaron de entre sus ropas. Uno de ellos, el más alto, tomó por lo brazos a Nutty y comenzó a insultarlo.

"¿Donde está el sujeto? Más te vale entregarlo a ese,, y decirme donde está la perra para la que trabajas." Nutty se negó y le golpeó en el rostro. Nutty solo alcanzó a oprimir un botón antes de que el sujeto le atacara extrañamente con una esfera de energía, como si fuesen truenos, atravesando al científico, directo en el corazón y haciéndolo sangrar demasiado. No había posibilidades de que sobreviviera, Nutty quedó en el suelo, mientras dos de los hombres seguían cuestionando a los que quedan en pie o malheridos, el tercero que parecía el líder tomó el elevador hasta las oficinas principales.

- Después de eso está la grabación de tu oficina. Quedó todo deshecho, afortunadamente no encontraron lo que buscaban y Nutty pudo salvar los pisos subterráneos.- dijo Russell intentando dar un consuelo a Petunia, quien seguía con las manos cruzadas, apoyada en sus codos sobre un escritorio. Todos los demás chicos estaban presentes, de pie, observando la gran pantalla del televisor que estaba en la biblioteca. No habían dicho nada.

- Claro que no lo encontraron vieja nutria salada y medio ciega, querían a la Srita. o al nuevo. Afortunadamente no se le ocurrió ir esta mañana. - dijo Splendont con una mirada furiosa. No se sabía si era por lo que había visto p por el comentario de Mole.

- Quien diría que el adicto dulcero se convertiría en héroe. - dijo Splendid queriendo calmar un poco más el tenso ambiente.

- ¿Para qué querían a Flippy? Entiendo que a la Srita Dietrich, no es necesario preguntar, pero no creo que ella fuera el objetivo porque...- dijo Toothy algo temeroso.

- Obviamente lo querían porque no se pueden llevar a alguno de nosotros y no se qué valor puede tener más Flippyn que la Srita. Petunia, es tonto que pienses que no irían por ella...- comentó Splendid.

- Deja terminar a Toothy, Splendid... continúa.- dijo por fin Petunia prestándole atención al joven pelivioleta.

- Bueno... creo que, viendo el video, fue un ataque muy desorganizado. Si hubieran querido hacerte daño, ¿porqué no vinieron aquí? Yo sé que estas más segura aquí, pero no te buscaban... por algo mataron a Nutty al dar la alarma... por algo se enfurecieron de no poder bajar.-

- Tiene razón, Petunia. No te buscaban en específico. Si no te hubiera mencionado primero. Fue el ataque hecho improvisadamente, por novatos. Sé en quienes estás pensando...- dijo Handy buscando la mirada verdosa de Petunia.

- Si... sé quienes fueron. No son terroristas, es algo más peligroso. Se los mencioné más temprano. Esto solo fue una provocación de los White Tigers.-

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado. Me extendí un poco pero quise hacerlo más ágil en cuanto a la historia pero también quería explicar varias cosillas. No sé si lo notaron, pero al principio Petunia tenía los ojos verdes y luego se los puse azules y ahora verdes. Bueno pues SON VERDES. xDD**_

_**:3 espero no haberme equivocado mucho con la ortografía. Bendito Chrome que me corrige. ;)**_

_** ¿Sugerencias? ¿Quejas? ¿Peticiones? Estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, solo que no sea destructivo. :D Mil gracias por leer. Les comento que quizás publique historias como complementarias a esta, pero serán un poco más ... mmmmm... diferentes. No sé. ¿Qué parejas les llama la atención? Adelanto que será una de PetuniaxHandy y su historia antes de esta. **_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo y comenten por favor.**_

_**xoXo**_


End file.
